The Seventh Wheel
by when-the-silence-ends
Summary: Even now a year after the war ended, the goddess of revenge continues to remind Leo that he's destined for misery. (On hiatus again until I can find my outline or make a new one)
1. One

**This is an edited and rewritten version of The Seventh Wheel.**

_Please enjoy the chapter. (If it doesn't break you)._

* * *

><p>No one told him that the war would change him like this.<p>

Even now, a year later, it's constantly on Leo's mind. He just couldn't seem just to let it go like the other campers. He couldn't even focus on finding a way to release Calypso from her curse. (The gods only allowed her freedom if she gave up Leo, a choice fe felt she made too quickly if you asked him). Leo had his hands full trying not to kill anyone who spooked him to think too much about her, not that she didn't cross his mind- he was just too busy trying to adjust to camp to worry too much about his broken heart.

Leo couldn't sleep without having vivid nightmares, his emotions were out of control, and he could barely go a hour without nearly setting someone or something on fire. He was a wreck. Everyone around him seemed to be moving on with their lives while Leo was stuck in the past. Leo had never felt more miserable or alone in his life; he was starting to believe that Nemesis was right, he was destined to be miserable for the rest of his life.

Taking a deep breath, Leo pulled himself away from his work table in Bunker 9, it wasn't like he was getting any work done. He walked to Festus who was laying on his work pad, and gently set his hand atop the bronze dragons head and began tapping. The dragon responded to his owners morse code with a series of creaks and groans, whatever he said seemed to ease the young mechanic's mind. Both the demigod and dragon stood still for a moment enjoying the small moment of peace. Festus moved startling his owner, wisps of fire danced from the crown of Leo's head down to the tips of his fingers the only sign that the demigod was panicking. In a few seconds Leo had the flames extinguished, but the damage was done. He longer had peace of mind.

Visibly upset Leo walked away from his workplace and out of the bunker. He'd use the lengthy walk from the bunker to the mess hall to compose himself. His composure seemed to waver slightly as he approached his already seated cabin. None of the other seven were at camp at that moment, though they'd arrive sometime the next evening. Leo hadn't spoken to them since the day he came back to camp with a broken heart. He had been upset and had snapped at them and he never got around to apologizing; he was too scared to. Nemesis had visited him in his dreams the night before they arrived at camp and he couldn't seem shake her words, "Remember hero, what I said. You are the seventh wheel."

Nyssa gave him a dirty look as he sat down beside her. She was irritated with him because he had pushed most of his responsibilities as cabin nine's head counselor onto her the last couple weeks. With a sigh she pushed her half finished plate of food in front of him and said, "Eat up or you'll set a bad example to the little ones." Leo didn't say anything in response but he did eat a few bites of mashed potatoes to please her.

When most of cabin nine moved to the amphitheater Nyssa turned to him and said quietly, "I'm worried about you Leo, you haven't been yourself lately."

"I'm fine." He wouldn't meet her eyes, "You don't need to worry about me."

"You're not fine Leo, do you think I'm blind? That I haven't noticed-"

He cut her off with a look. Leo made a move to get up but she placed her hand on his shoulder to stop him. Their eyes locked, and she sighed and said resigned, "At least talk to somebody who'll understand."

He shot up to his feet, roughly shoving Nyssa hand off his shoulder. The anger boiled over so suddenly that Leo couldn't stop himself from directing it at her even if she wasn't the real cause. Being a hothead herself Nyssa stood up and met his anger with her own. Smoke rose from where his hands were placed on the table top and separated the siblings for a brief moment before the wind blew it away.

"Who could understand?" Leo asked just loud enough to catch the attention of the remaining campers in the mess hall.

"Leo-"

"No Nyssa, no one was there-" His voice caught in the back of his throat, the rest of his argument unsaid.

Nyssa was so stunned she didn't make a move to stop him as he left the mess hall. The campers who witnessed the argument returned to their dinner, curious but respecting the two siblings privacy. Nyssa walked away moments later an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. On the table where they both stood only minutes ago the only sign that something was off were two large hand prints burnt into the table.

* * *

><p><strong>Your thoughts and opinions are always welcome.<strong>

_Thanks for reading._

_xoxo _

_Haley_


	2. Two

**This is an edited and rewritten version of The Seventh Wheel.**

_I hope you enjoy this chapter even though it's still a filler. I believe the next one is where things go to hell..._

* * *

><p>He shouldn't have lost his cool, and Leo definitely shouldn't have ran away afterwards.<p>

Running may be easier and it's definitely something Leo was used to but that didn't mean it was a smart idea. Nyssa wasn't someone who let him run away from his problems so it was no surprise that she sought him out. (He had been hiding out in the bunker since their argument). She had leaves in her hair and dirt caked on her face, small scratches littered her arms and legs from walking through the denser part of forest that surrounded the bunker. Her lips pursed as she surveyed Leo's workspace, papers and blueprints were everywhere, on tables and chairs, pinned on the walls and flung across the floor, many different tools were scattered across both the work tables and the floor and half-finished and discarded projects were pushed off to the right side of the bunker. The only spaces in the bunker that were clutter free were Festus's work pad and a sleeping area on the left side of the bunker.

"Clean this place up Leo, it's a safety hazard."

Leo stopped what he was doing and looked around. He looked up at her sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck in shame.

"I planned to pick up in here I just never go around to it."

Leo turned in his chair and faced his half sister fully, crossing his arms just to uncross them a second later.

"Can we talk for a moment?" Nyssa asked pulling a chair out from the table across from Leo. He shifted uncomfortably in his chair as she sat down and directed her gaze at him. "Aren't we already?"

"Stop it, no jokes Leo, don't try to avoid this conversation."

Leo sighed, knowing full well how stubborn Nyssa could be. She'd never leave him alone if he didn't have this conversation with her now.

"Fine, say what you want to say." He said after a long moment.

"I'm sorry Leo." She took a deep breath, "I shouldn't have treated you like that. I know you're still trying to adjust, I was just worried."

"I know and I appreciate it." He looked s if her was struggling to find the right words. "I just couldn't deal with it last night. I'm sorry I snapped at you Nyssa, it wasn't cool of me."

"Its okay." Nyssa wanted to say more on the topic but refrained From doing so. She smiled slightly at Leo and stood up and walked towards the exit, stopping before she left. "Make sure you start doing your duties as head counselor, I won't do them for you anymore."

Leo nodded and smiled mischievously, a look which Nyssa hadn't seen him have in a long time. "Sure thing sweet stuff." He paused for a second for dramatic purposes. "Now what were you saying about me being a safety hazard?"

-x-

The arrival of two campers seemed to put Leo in a better mood. They were expected to arrive tomorrow and they were suspected to be his half siblings. Leo honestly would have made Nyssa greet them because she was better with people but she wouldn't have that.

The sleeping campers awoke to the sound of shouting which meant one thing- monsters. He didn't think, Leo just moved. He was the first to arrive at the scene clad in his nut and bolt boxers and his tool belt. The satyr was doing its best to fight off a baby cyclops but it wasn't going well. He swiftly pulled two three-pound club hammers out of his tool belt and pushed his way between the satyr and the cyclops. They were outside the camps border and Leo knew it wouldn't be long until more monsters arrived.

"The three of you get inside the borders, now!"

The young satyr looked relieved and awed because the hero of Olympus had just saved him. (The damn title was given to him against his will). With a small smile on his face the satyr pushed along the two stunned demigods inside the camps borders. Now he could go all out. Leo was swift on his feet, and even quicker with his hands and in a few minutes the monster was dead.

He pushed the hammers into his tool belt and turned to face the camp borders, freezing when he noticed Jason and Piper standing next to the twin demigods. They must have gotten to camp earlier before he woke up and had probably came down to see if they could be of any help. He took a deep breath to ready himself and walked up the hill and into the camps borders hie eyes never leaving Jason's blue ones. Will Solace head of Apollo cabin came jogging up to the small group that had gathered to watch The Hero of Olympus at work, Nico DI Angelo not far behind with a EMT bag in hand.

"You lot," Will said sharply with a wave of his hand. "Back off and give these four some space."

Will may not be a child of a great prophecy but the campers respected and listened to him like he was one. The group listened and dispersed though not without a few mumbled curses in Greek. Leo took that time to look at the twins, they both had dark hair which was almost too straight, and too pale skin with large calloused hands but that was where the similarities ended. The taller of the two had bright green eyes that made all of his facial features pale in comparison. The other twin had a rather pointy nose that's glory was only stolen from a large scar that went from his temple to his chin. With one glance Leo already knew that they were his siblings, he could feel deep in his gut.

Will went to him first, patting the golden dust from his curly hair as he examines him for injuries. Leo didn't fight him he knew better than that; a put off WIll Solace scared him more than most people did. He'd seen him put an angry Clarisse in her place, not many campers did that without being injured. While his arm which had been cut in the fight with the cyclops was wrapped up by Nico, Will went about fussing over the twins.

Piper was speaking with Chiron quietly a few feet away; he had arrived sometime during Will's inspection of Leo. He was compressed in his wheelchair so he didn't scare the two new campers, and he seemed surprised to see Leo standing there.

"Leo, it's wonderful to see you out in the daylight." Chiron mused as he rolled closer to him and the twins. "It's good to see you looking well."

He placed a hand on Leo shoulder and smiled as the symbol of Hephaestus appeared over the twins heads. He shifted awkwardly under Chiron's hand but didn't make a move to shove it off, he respected the centaur too much to do so. Piper smiled at the twin who looked like they may pass out and spoke to them gently, "Don't worry you've only just been claimed by your father."

"Our dad left us!" The taller one blurted angrily.

"No son, your father is the Greek god Hephaestus. Leo here will explain everything else in more detail." Chiron said capturing the boy's attention. "After all he is your half brother and the head counselor of Cabin Nine, who better to show you around."

Kerk the satyr scurried off to shower and to rest after Chiron dismissed him with a nod. Will cleared his throat and looked at Chiron definitely.

"They should get some rest first Chiron, they are basically dead on their feet…"

"None of their injuries are life threatening Will, I'm sure they'll do fine with a tour of camp." Nico said moodily from beside him, Leo suspected they got into one of their arguments. With a huff Will stormed away without saying another word. After a nod towards Chiron Nico followed after his boyfriend. Piper glared at Chiron and at him and took control of the situation.

"I'm Piper, head counselor of Cabin Ten," She smiled at them in a way only a daughter of Aphrodite could. "And this is Jason, nice to meet you…"

The shorter of the two stepped nodded, " I'm Walker O'Brien." He tilted his head towards his brother. "And he's Daniel O'Brien."

"Dan! I hate being called Daniel." Daniel said sharply glaring at his brother.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood Dan." Leo said before anyone else could, he had realized his brothers were freaking out. They were like him people of machines not people who could handle other people very well. Without thinking he pulled a handful of screws, rubber bands and other seemingly useless parts out of his tool belt and shoved them in Walker's fidgeting hands and then another handful into Dan's. This calmed them both down, and Walker seemed at ease after he noticed Dan was- he was obviously very protective of his meeker brother and only relaxed because he did.

"Our dad," Leo started to explain, "Is Hephaestus, god of forges, fire, technology, etcetera, etcetera."

He gestured for the two boys to follow him, and started walking towards the big house without saying a word to his very worried friends. (That is if they were still friends, after what he said to them he wouldn't be surprised if they weren't). The two brothers glanced between him and Piper and Jason before they ran after him.

Leo knew that he'd have to face them sometime soon but he focused on explaining things to his new brothers and shoved their eventual discussion to the back of his mind.

* * *

><p><em>I always have trouble writing dialog for Chiron yet no difficulty writing his actions, either way I do hope he still in character. <em>

_Your thoughts and opinions are always welcome._

_Thanks for reading._

_xoxo_

_Haley_


	3. Three

**This is an edited and rewritten version of The Seventh Wheel.**

_So it wasn't this chapter that things start to get intense but I'm more sure that the next one is. Either way enjoy this chapter anyway._

* * *

><p>Piper ambushed him on his way back to his cabin. After reopening the cut on his arm while climbing the lava rock wall he went to the infirmary to have the Apollo kids patch it up. While there he had a discussion with a certain son of Hades. The topic of the conversation had his thoughts swirling uncontrollably and he had stopped trying to avoid her and Jason.<p>

"Leo!" She shouted from ahead. "Stop right there."

The charmspeak washed over him stopping his feet. He should have been able to ignore it and push on but for some reason he couldn't. She must have been practicing. He looked back towards the infirmary, he couldn't look at her now. He was too scared. Leo took a deep breath and looked at her. "I'm sorry beauty queen." Her breath caught at the old nickname. "I can't talk now I got some head counselor stuff to do."

He wasn't exactly lying. He still needed to clean up two bunks for the twins, and get ready for capture the flag (his team won last time) but he had more than enough free time to speak with her. Piper knew this and that's why she pushed on. She was angry with him for disappearing for months and even angrier for what he said to her but she missed him. Piper missed Leo so much it hurt, she never realized just how important he was to her until now.

He caught her eyes and froze, "Later Leo."

"Yeah." He said halfheartedly. "Later."

There was an unmistakable change between the two demigods, the friendship they had before had been broken the day he arrived back at camp heartbroken and angry.

He was at his cabin before he realized it. In his haste to get away from Piper he had knocked one of his siblings to the floor. He muttered a quick apology and set to clean the last two bunks in the back of the cabin. (He'd have to get Chiron's permission to make the Cabin bigger to keep up with the influx of new campers). In one swift motion he pulled the sheets from the top bunk and tossed them to his feet, he repeated the action with the sheets on the bottom bunk. One of his siblings ran up with two sets of new ones and he set them atop the mattresses. Then he went and dug around in the closet by the bathrooms and found two pillows, he placed them by the folded up sheets. Nyssa had set folded blankets atop the pillows as she passed him on her way down to the forges.

His new brothers were at the armory finding weapons for themselves with another one of his brothers. Leo suggested they find themselves a weapon before he went to the infirmary and he hoped they were still there. He had just closed his cabins front door when a wave of dizziness struck. He barely caught himself on the closed door before he fell on his face. When the dizzy spell wore off he stumbled towards the armory his conversation with Nico running through his head.

_Leo pushed himself up from the cot he was sitting on and jumped in shock when Nico popped up from nowhere. (He had been there for a good minute and a half before Leo noticed him). Leo raised an eyebrow and dramatically covered his heart with his hands, "Nico you scared me, I nearly had a heart attack." _

_"I need to talk with you Leo." Nico said ignoring Leo's poor humor. "It's important."_

_"Uh sure..." _

_"Since you have uhm," Nico looked to be struggling to find the right words._

_"Died and stuff?" Leo supplied with a grimace. _

_"Yeah." The son of Hades looked grateful. "You haven't had any problems right. Like fading from reality or memory loss, things like that?" _

_"Why?" Leo was genuinely curious._

_"What you did Leo could have lasting effects. I'm worried that they might be life threatening." _

_"Oh, well nothing like that has happened." _

_"If something does come find me straight away." _

_"Sure." Leo lied. "I'll remember to."_

_Nico didn't look like he believed him but he let the subject drop when an injured camper entered the infirmary. "Alright, see you later Leo." He said and went to help his boyfriend with the camper._

Dan and Walker were both holding weapons awkwardly in their hands watching their neat freak of a sister organize the weapons shed when Leo arrived. "I was wondering what was taking so long." He drawled, smiling slightly when all three of his half siblings jumped slightly.

"Shut up.". His sister grumbled as she moved a particularly heavy sword to the side. Leo ignored her and faced his two new brothers. "Come on I cleared some bunks for you two." He said and started walking knowing they'd follow.

As they were walking past the arena someone called out, "Look over there it's The Hero of Olympus!" He could hear mumbling and the sound of a sword dropping. "I wonder if he'll teach us!" A camper shouted above the noise but the damage was done. A few campers were coming towards him and his brothers both had questioning looks on their young faces.

"Hurry up guys!" Leo said and started jogging towards Cabin Nine, brushing past the excited campers.

"Why do they call you that?" Dan asked when he caught up to the Latino.

"I don't know." He lied, only smiling because their cabin was only a few feet away now.

"That's not true." Walker said when Leo opened the door to the cabin.

"It is-" Leo started to say before he was caught off by Dan who was talking to one of their siblings. "Why do they call Leo The Hero of Olympus?"

The boy either didn't see Leo's shut-up-or-I'll-kill-you face or her ignored it answered his question, "That's because he kicked Gaea's ass in the giant war!"

"The giant war?" Walker asked his eyes lighting up with curiosity.

"I'm sure," Leo said somewhat angry. "That you'll hear all about it sometime soon. For now let me show you your bunks."

Leo walked ahead, kicking a toolbox out his way and stopped at the two bunks. Walker was pushing his brother along and stopped a foot or so away from Leo. He looked to the unmade bunks and the two brother silently. "These are your bunks, you'll have to make your beds yourselves. And try to keep everything clean please it makes cabin inspections easier if you do."

"This is where we'll sleeping?" Dan asked excitedly. "What about you?"

Leo pointed to his bunk and smiled slightly at the light in the boys eye. "Awesome." Dan muttered and picked the bunk closest to the bathroom. Leaving Walker with the one closest to the door, which almost seemed like an action they were used to.

Both boys started to make their beds, the ed quickly and somewhat robotically. The sheets were on both mattresses before any of the three spoke again. Leo must have had a questioning look on his face because Dan said, "We used to live in a strict group home."

"What happened to your mom?" A young boy who was sitting on a bunk across from theirs asked. Leo flinched slightly at the look on Walker's face.

"She was in jail last we saw her. That crazy old bag-" Walker explained, stopping himself when he saw the tears in his brothers eyes.

"I see." The boy said and went back to his ancient Greek workbook.

Leo didn't know what to say, and he suspected there was nothing he could say. His relationship with his mom was good up until the fire. He could relate to them when it came to living in group homes but he never stayed in one for long to really understand. When it came to things like talking about personal stuff he froze up and didn't do very well. Deciding not to say anything about that Leo shifted on his feet and smiled at them awkwardly. "Well, I'll leave you to it." He said and turned away, thinking about how nice it'd be if he were in Bunker 9 right now.

"Hey, wait Leo," Walker said. "Will you tell us about the war?"

"Yeah will you?" Dan asked excitedly.

He knew this was coming once they heard about it, Leo was just hoping they'd ask someone else. Taking a seat for on the across from Walker's, Leo begrudgingly prepared to tell the story. He took a deep breath, his gaze directed at his shoes and began.

"You remember what I told you about the Greek and Roman gods right?"

They both nodded and Dan said, "How they are real and stuff."

"So you are familiar with Zeus and the other gods slaying Kronos and stuff right?" He asked.

Both of them nodded so he continued.

"Well a couple of years ago Kronos tried to rise again and there was a war. I wasn't at camp for that one so ask someone who was." He took a deep breath. "After the camp won that war Gaea- the titans mother- decided to raise the giants and herself as revenge. You two with me so far?"

"Yeah." Dan said hung on every word, his brother however seemed a little skeptic. Leo smiled and continued with the story. He left out some moments and skimmed over others. He explained the prophecy and how he and six other demigods banded together and did what was needed with the help of others. He mentioned how they faced off with the last of the giants just outside camps borders and how they defeated Gaea but he did not mentioned it was him who scattered her into pieces. When he was done with the story he was exhausted, so he smiled and bid them goodbye. Too tired to walk to Bunker 9 he collapsed atop his bunk and fell asleep quickly. He was unaware that he'd just become two thirteen year old boys' hero

* * *

><p><em>Your opinions and thoughts are always welcome.<em>

_Thanks for reading!_

_xoxo_

_Haley_


	4. Four

**This is an edited and rewritten version of The Seventh Wheel.**

_Prepare for the feels, this is the chapter where our poor little Leo breaks._

* * *

><p>Leo wasn't in the mood to deal with people. He hadn't slept well; his dreams were full of memories he'd rather not relive. After spending the morning going through camp activities Leo grew tired of putting on a happy face and decided to hide out in the bunker until he felt better. He left before pre-lunch cabin inspections, and he was just about to step inside the forest when Nyssa stopped him. She pushed him back towards the cabin, an angry look on her face. She stepped back and crossed her arms watching him; her wet hair blew in the wind causing her to shiver.<p>

Taking a deep breath Leo decided to run, he was faster than Nyssa and he knew the path to the bunker better than she did. He could get there and get settled before she would reach him. Leo however was not faster than twenty or so of his siblings.

They all stood around him, arms crossed and serious expressions on their faces. Nyssa what Leo had been planning to do. "Leo you need to stop skipping out on eating with us. You're head counselor, you need to set a good example and do what's expected of you." Nyssa said sternly.

"Plus you're the only one who let's me have extra cookies." Ana the youngest of his siblings said her hiding space behind Jake Mason. "You're my favorite big brother." He knew they brought her on purpose because everyone knew Leo had a soft spot for little kids. Sighing heavily, he gave Nyssa a dirty look and cleared his throat. "I deserve some time for myself." He said hiding his frustration behind a controlled calm. Nyssa and his siblings ignored him, and truthfully Leo was too tired to argue much with them. It's not like he got to make choices for himself anymore, that was everyone else job apparently.

"Fine, lets go pick up the cabin before inspections." He said picking up the grinning Ana.

She tended to follow him around camp all the time, so it was easy to tell that she was attached to him. Even when he was making the Argo II she begged to work with him and he agreed because well, he's weak against the puppy dog face. Of course the small seven year old knows this and uses it to her advantage all the time. Leo led everyone back to their cabin as Ana talked on and on; her ADHD was almost as bad as Leo's. Sparing a glance up at the sky before he walked into his dim cabin, Leo wished not for the first time that day that he was with Festus in Bunker 9.

Leo set down Ana on her bunk, and made his way around the cabin. After making sure it would pass Piper's inspection (it was her turn to do them) he stood by the door waiting for her to arrive. Nyssa stood by him giving him a lecture on skipping out on camp activities and whatnot; Leo didn't pay it much attention and only heard about a quarter of it. When Piper arrived Nyssa stepped away and let Leo lead Piper around the cabin. The whole time Piper was giving Leo a look that said she wanted to speak with him and Leo was sure that she find a way to. He put that to the back of his mind, knowing it would do him no good to try to avoid the inevitable.

Once Piper left, Leo led his cabin to lunch. He was about to put a spoonful of macaroni and cheese into his mouth when he noticed them sitting at Jason's table. The rest of the seven had arrived at camp and Leo knew that he was the reason. Nico gave him a sympathetic look from his table before he looked away to great Reyna. The spoon slipped from his fingers as he sat there trying to settle the panic that started to well up. Leo was a coward, he messed up when he came back to camp and he was too much of a coward to face his comrades and apologize. If he hadn't promised Nyssa he'd stop skipping out on camp activities earlier he would have ran to the safety of Bunker 9 right then and there.

He spent the rest of the day in a daze; his emotions were collapsing in on him and memories were resurfacing. Like she was whispering them into his ear, Nemesis' words haunted him all day. Bit and pieces of their conversations played on repeat in his head. _You're... seventh wheel... all alone... never find... place… remember… misery… awaits you… your future… like theirs… _Memories Leo buried deep within his mind resurfaced; Gaea in his mother's workshop, fire, her eyes, the smell of burning flesh, the darkness that comes with dying, her eyes again and more fire.

Just as he was about to have a panic attack, Ana grabbed his hand and smiled up at him with eyes far wiser than a seven year old should have. She handed him a bottle of water and a ziplock bag of oreos before running back to her group of friends. She seemed to have said silently "this will make you feel better" and "you'll be okay". He ate a few oreos and drank most of the water in the water bottle, it did make him feel better. For the rest of the afternoon he was able push back the unwanted memories and feelings and was able to focus on the present.

At dinner Leo didn't notice the other member of the seven sitting at one table talking to one another intently, if he had me would have been more wary on his way back to his cabin that night. Nyssa had noticed he was exhausted and let him skip out on the campfire and he was walking back to his cabin when they ambushed him. Honestly he was a little irritated that it had happened to him for the second time that day. But mostly he was at his breaking point, he was feeling too much and remembering too much.

"What do you guys want?" He asked quietly, too exhausted to put up any walls. "I've kinda had it with being ambushed today."

"What?" Hazel blurted, blushing furiously when all eyes turned to her for a moment.

Leo shifted slightly, he was beginning to feel a little fed up, and he really didn't care if they noticed. He was tired of skipping around them, and he was tired of being afraid. If they were going to hate him eventually why not get it over with now. That and he'd rather feel anger than the pain that was hidden beneath it. After taking a few deep breaths Leo looked up and met their gazes.

"We need to talk." Annabeth said softly, taking charge of the situation.

"Then talk."

Leo could read the shock on their faced, they obviously were expecting him to avoid them. They weren't used to Leo being so serious, nor were they used to the stillness of his hands which hung limply at his sides. Piper grabbed Jason's hand, obviously unsettled and Hazel looked seconds away from crying. Frank looked like he was expecting something bad to happen, and Leo didn't blame him because he felt the same way. Whatever happened after this talk would change everything.

"What's going on here?" Reyna asked Frank as she walked up to the group, Nico not far behind her. The look she gave Leo made him angry, she still didn't like him very much and it showed. Nico gave Leo a once over and his lips turned down into a worried frown.

"An intervention for-" Percy stopped talking after a sharp look from Annabeth,

"What did he do now?" Reyna asked, her words coming across meaner than she intended. Leo wasn't sure what caused him to snap, maybe it was everything that led up to that moment, or maybe it was Reyna's harsh words. Looking up he met each of their eyes, the rawness of his emotion in them silenced the small group. His body seemed to blur and fade out for a second, Leo heard Nico cus in his native tongue, but he wasn't really aware of it.

"What's the point in all this? I already know the outcome." _seventh wheel_ "I knew it since the day I arrived and you guys looked at me with so much anger…" _never find a place_ "You wouldn't even let me explain. You didn't even ask me if I was okay." _all alone_ "You guys told me to get it together, like you completely forgot that I died." _remember these words Leo_ "You didn't even notice that maybe I needed your support. Did you know, she chose freedom over me?" _never forget_ "She was right, I was better off dead." _what's ahead for you Leo may make you wish you had truly died_ "Being around you guys is a constant reminder that Nemesis was right." _misery awaits you Leo, you must know that your future won't be like theirs_ "I will always be alone, I will always be unhappy, it's my destiny." you're _destined for misery_ "Please don't make things harder than they already are for me and just leave me alone."

The words tumbled out of his mouth in a jumbled mess, the seven each were only able to understand bits and pieces over everything he said. Leo has them shocked, they hadn't expected to see him so broken and vulnerable. Piper and Hazel were crying so hard they couldn't couldn't stop Leo from pushing past them as he ran away. Hot and sticky tears blurred his vision as he ran. Jason and Nico were hot on his heels, not that Leo noticed. The dam had broke and all Leo could feel was intense pain. All he could see were his own tears. He collapsed when his shaky legs couldn't hold his weight any longer.

Leo was on his knees, his head leaned back and his watery eyes staring at the clear night sky. He could almost hear the fates laughing at him. He started screaming, what no one was really sure. He screamed well into the night until his voice was the only thing anyone at camp could hear. It was nearly dawn when his voice died, the silence was much worse than the screaming. Throughout the night Leo had pulled at his hair until it was sticking out in every direction, his face was covered in dirt and tears and his clothes were disheveled, making the young latino look like a madman.

He was clawing at the ground in front of The BIg House still screaming silently. Jason had rushed forward to do something, anything, to only be stopped but Chiron; something that had happened a few times already that night. "There isn't anything we can do right now." The centaur reminded him again, his voice shaking slightly. For hours Chiron stood with the eight demigods and watched in pain as Leo continued to break. Unable to pick up the pieces because it was too late. They could only wait. It was nearly seven in the morning when Leo finally passed out, his hands bloodied and covered in dirt.

Jason and Piper rushed forward and picked him up and carried him to the infirmary where a tired Will Solace was waiting with a few other Apollo campers. Nico's voice broke through the tense silence, "He's close to death." Annabeth covered her mouth in horror as Piper and Jason held onto one another for support. Hazel stood as close to Leo as Will would allow her, her hand in Frank's while Reyna was soothing a worried Nico and holding a pacing Percy in place.

It would be a long time before any of them would leave Leo's side.

* * *

><p><em>I would really appreciate feedback on this chapter as it's really important to the rest of the story. <em>

_Your thoughts and opinions are always welcome._

_xoxo_

_Haley_


	5. Five

_Hey there lovelies, here's a chapter that will help you understand everything in the past few chapters. There isn't any else I can think of to say besides that. _

_I hope you enjoy this chapter. (As much as you can considering everything anyway)._

* * *

><p>It had already been two days since Leo's meltdown, and he still hadn't woken up.<p>

Will assured Piper that he was okay and that the Latino needed the rest but it didn't stop the daughter of Aphrodite from worrying. She wished she could take back everything she said when he returned. She didn't care if what Leo said was hurtful what she and everyone else did was much worse; they let him believe they hated him. Love and anger are toxic when mixed, Piper just wished she would have known this sooner. As she sat holding Leo's pale hand she could help but think back to the day Leo came back to camp.

_Breakfast was in full swing when the golden dragon touched down just outside the mess hall. Piper was surprised, but mostly she was irrationally angry; she had just started to get used to the fact that her best friend was dead and he was not coming back. And then here he was alive and he hadn't contacted anyone- the war had been over for half a year he could have at least tried to contact them. With this in mind she stormed up to Leo who had just slipped off of Festus' back and slapped him. _

_It was definitely not the welcoming anyone thought she'd give him. Leo looked down at her (he had grown a few inches in his absence) in shock. Jason had moved by Piper's side (they were the only members of the seven at camp) and avoided looking the Latino in they eye. Jason was scared that he'd wake up and be without his best friend again. When he did finally look his best friend in the eye it was too late. _

"_It's been six months Leo Valdez. Six months and you haven't even bothered to contact us." Piper was livid. "We thought you were dead, we grieved for you." _

"_Piper-" _

"_Don't 'Piper' me Valdez!" She said her voice rising with each word. "You have no idea what we've been through these past couple of months."_

_Leo's eyes met Jason's as he spoke. "Yes because these past months have been so easy for me. Not like you care," There was a emotion his Leo's brown eyes that had Jason close to tears, it was a look he hadn't seen since the latino learned his memories of the Wilderness School were fake. "You were probably too busy shagging Jason to think too much about it."_

_Piper knew deep down that Leo was just saying this to protect himself, he always hid behind humor and anger when he was upset, but she wasn't thinking clearly then. "And what were you doing, huh?" She said snarkily. _

"_Chasing after a girl way out of his league." Jason said regretting the words the moment he said them. _

"_Oh?" Leo's voice was low and sharp. "That means so much coming from the unwanted son of Jupiter."_

"_Leo!" Piper growled. "You have no right to say that. Get your ego inflated head out of your ass." _

"_Should you really be talking egos? After all you seem to think you're something special all because you can use a little charmspeak and you're dad is some big shot actor." _

"_Piper looked up at him and words she'd never be able to take back came rushing out of her mouth, "I can see why your family couldn't stand you."_

_The trio fell silent. The raw emotions each was feeling had led them to say things they'd never say otherwise. They'd never be the same again; their friendship was as good as over. They all stood starting to feel the guilt bubble up in their stomachs but none of them acted upon it. They were too angry and too hurt to fix anything._

_Leo looked at both of them with a coldness they'd never seen in his eyes. Jason looked back with the same eyes. Piper had enough and walked away, a single tear fell from her left eye as she made her way towards her cabin. Jason turned away a few minutes later and made his way to release the pent up emotions in the arena. Leo greeted a somber Chiron before locking himself away in Bunker 9. _

_The three of them found themselves unable to sleep that night, too filled with guilt to fall asleep. _

"Piper," Will's voice brought her back to the present time. "We need to check up on him, why don't you go join the volleyball game and come back after dinner."

Reluctantly she got up and made her way outside knowing full well that there was no arguing with the son of Apollo. The July heat made her orange t-shirt stick to her back as she made her way to the volleyball court. Jason was sitting down watching the game, looking just as worried as she was. She sat down next to him and smiled slightly when his arm wrapped around her.

"You'll come with me after dinner right?"

"Yeah," Jason replied, "I already gave the plans for Spors Temple to Annabeth- she'll look over them for me."

"Jason he'll forgive us right? I've already forgiven him."

"I don't know Pipes," He said softly. "I hope he does, nothing is the same without him."

-x-

Hazel had locked herself in the Hades cabin and hadn't came out since Leo's breakdown. She spent most of her time crying wishing she could do something to help Leo. When she had learned he was alive and back at Camp Half-Blood she was excited and a little upset he hadn't contacted her but she was mostly happy. As soon as they could she, Frank, Annabeth and Percy went to see him. What the five of them didn't know was that Leo, Jason and Piper had fought and he wasn't talking to anyone.

"_Where is he?" She asked as soon as she passed through the magical borders. _

"_Hazel," Piper said with a frown, making Hazel worry. "You need to know something." _

"_What happened?" Annabeth said already getting a read on Jason and Piper. _

"_We got in a fight." Jason said after a moment._

"_Is he okay?" Frank asked surprising them all, which he must have noticed, "What we may not get along but I still care."_

"_He's as fine as you can expect." Chiron said pushing them towards the big house. "But there is much we don't know that he went through these past six months." _

"_Can we see him?" Percy asked, his eyes blazing with worry._

"_If he lets you, I'd be careful not to push him too much." The centaur said and gestured for them to sit. "I'll send for him, I think it would be best if your reunion is private." _

"_Thank you Chiron." Annabeth sad after a moment of silence. _

_Chiron went to talk with a camper that had been by his side the whole time though Hazel had just noticed him now. The boy's face seemed to light up as he heard what the old centaur said making a scar that went from his chin to his temple stand out. The boy ran off and the centaur watched him go a sad smile on his face. _

"_We're going to stay back for this, I don't think he'll react well if he sees us." Piper said quietly as she stood up. She and Jason moved so they couldn't be seen but where they could still hear what happened. The couple had just gotten comfortable when Leo and the boy came jogging up. _

"_Thank's for getting me Walker," Leo said with a half smile. "Dan's waiting for you in the forges." _

"_See you at dinner." The boy said and ran off. _

"_Chiron what's up." Leo said greeting the Chiron not noticing the seated demigods behind the centaur. _

"_There are some people here for you." He said and moved away to give the group some privacy. _

_Leo's eyes moved to the seated demigods. A smiles lit up his face making Hazel smile in return but the happiness was short lived. A coldness replaced the happiness and his body stiffened. _

"_Leo-" _

"_No, lets not do this," He said cutting off Hazel. "I don't want to deal with this."_

"_Leo!" Franks said astonished._

_Percy cleared his throat before speaking up. "Come on man sit down and tell-"_

"_I'd rather not." Leo said before swearing in Spanish._

"_Leo we just want to talk." Annabeth said a little irritable._

"_We don't bite." Percy teased trying to lighten the mood. _

"_Oh shove it." The Latino replied sharply, turned on his heel and walked off._

_Annabeth gave Percy a knowing look as Hazel stood up and started to follow him. Frank looked a little upset as he stopped her. None of them expected that. Jason and Piper walked out from their hiding space looking just as upset as Hazel. _

"_The fight was worse than I assumed." Annabeth said after a moment. _

"_I thought he'd talk with you guys." Jason said quietly. "But I guess we hurt him too much."_

_Hazel started crying, her head buried in Frank's tense shoulder. Annabeth grabbed Percy's hand tightly feeling a little lost. SHe had gotten along quite well with the mechanic (he was the only one who ever understood her talks about architecture) and felt a little disappointed that he didn't want to speak with any of them. _

"_I'm sorry." Piper said and sat down defeated, ignoring the comforting hand Jason placed on her soldier. _

"_He'll come around someday." Chiron said after letting the disheartened demigods have a moment to themselves. "He just needs time."_

"_How much time?" Hazel asked in between quiet sobs. _

"_I'm afraid." Chiron answered her quietly. "I can't answer that question."_

"Hazel!" Nico said shaking her from her memory. "Hazel wake up."

"What is it Nico?"

"Leo's awake."

* * *

><p><em>Well there you guys go. The next chapter will be posted either tomorrow (just depends on how far I get on writing and editing it) or sometime after Monday (I work both Sunday and Monday) if not then it'll be sometime after the 25th since I'll be camping. <em>

_I will try to post a chapter every week but since I don't have anything prewritten but I might not always be able to do that since I have work and classes that are always a priority over fanfic writing. I just wanted to give you guys a little bit of information about updating because I know how hard it is waiting for a fic to update and not being sure when it'll happen. _

_Thank you guys for reading!_

_Your thoughts and opinions are always welcome. _

_xoxo_

_Haley_


	6. Six

_This chapter is late, I'm sorry I got busy with well life and with work. This is unedited for the most part as is the rest of this story (I usually have someone read over what I write but I haven't with this). I hope you like- this is the start of the main-ish plot._

* * *

><p>Leo woke up in a bad mood.<p>

Partly because he woke up with the sun in his face but mostly because he dreamed in vivid detail of the night Calypso left him. He kept telling himself he should be happy for her, she was free and that's all she ever really wanted. He kept his promise to her even if it meant he was miserable, that all that mattered now. It was all that kept him from spending too much time thinking about what could have been.

"Leo Valdez!" Leo squeaked in response to the sudden appearance of Apollo, who made himself comfortable on the cot beside his. Will and a few other campers came rushing over to check on him but stopped when they noticed the god next to Leo. No one said anything for a moments until a very surprised Will started laughing almost hysterically.

"Of course this would be how I first meet my father." He said after he sobered up a minute or two later.

Leo looked from the god to Will and back again finally realizing who the twenty year old looking guy was. "What does the sun god want with me?" He said after a moment not really wanting to do the gods bidding again. Apollo ignored his question and smiled brightly at his son.

"Did you know that you're the most gifted child of mine in healing in over a century?" He paused to smile again. "Will my man you are one of my favorite kids alive."

Will's siblings looked over at him, some in awe others in barely contained jealousy. Apollo seemed to realize his mistake and he smiled again drawing everyone's attention to once more. "Not that I don't love all my children… Anyway I need someone to bring me Rachel Elizabeth Dare so I can get to the reason why I'm here."

There was a stunned silence following Apollo's request; after a moment someone moved to go fetch the oracle. Leo lay still wishing he could sink into the floor and disappear. Apollo turned to face him as if he could hear Leo's thoughts, which wouldn't be too surprising since he is a god.

The infirmary and it's inhabitants were much too still and much too quiet in the ten minutes it took for Rachel to be found and brought to the god. No one dared to move more than necessary and no one spoke besides Apollo who was muttering something to himself, He was so enraptured in his ramblings he didn't realize when the redhead entered the building.

"Apollo?" The sound of Rachel's voice captured the teenage looking god's attention. "What do you need me for?"

"Ah good you're here."

Apollo got up from the cot he was laying on and stood at the end of Leo's bed his eyes on his Oracle.

"As you know Python has the spirit of the Oracle trapped and I need your help to free her Leo. I can't directly free her myself, but you can Leo with my help of course." He stopped speaking for a minute. "Rachel will need to go of course so she can reclaim the spirit within her, and once that happens she'll need to be healed a soon as possible if she wants to live. Which is where you come in my son."

He turned to face Will who was seated on Leo's cot. Leo of course had tried to shove him off but failed in his weakened state.

"You must go along and heal her when the time comes, and Leo too if he finds himself dying of a fatal wound after his battle. I believe Chiron has a rule where there must be three to a quest so there should be no problem there."

The god seemed to notice for the first time that Leo was injured. His eyes narrowed as he inspected to shifting form of the Latino who was growing more and more uncomfortable under his gaze. Finally after a bit more scrutiny Apollo smiled and looked away.

"Of course I'll give you a week to rest and prepare before you go on your way, I can't send Leo to fight Python if he can't stand on his own feet. After all he needs to be able to use the power he used against Gaea if he wishes to defeat that slimy snake."

No one spoke for a moment after Apollo's big revelation. After a moment the god vanished leaving every demigod in the room awestruck. It took a few moments for anyone to resume their normal activities. Rachel looked at Will and then at Leo before she went and fetched Chiron. Will was angrily mumbling about the audacity of his father while he applied bandages to a wounded camper. When Rachel and wheelchair bound Chiron reappeared Leo was already dozing off.

"Rachel here informed me of the quest Apollo has given to you three." The old centaur said after placing a calming hand on Will's tense shoulder. "I will do my best to prepare things for you three, and I'm sure Leo's siblings can making you three a small ship to get to your desired location in a week's time. Ah yes I should go now and have them get started on that right away."

Before the door closed behind him he spoke once more, "I will speak with the three of you in private before you leave."

Then he was gone leaving the three members of the quest to deal with their haywire emotions and thoughts. Leo who was once again drifting off into sleep was cursing at the gods who couldn't seem to leave him alone. All he could think of was Nemesis's words "You're destined for misery' and what they meant for his future.

How many more quests and jobs would he have to do for the gods before they were satisfied? How long would it be before his destiny was fulfilled?

With these questions in mind he fell asleep dreaming of what his future could be.

* * *

><p><em>I'm not sure when the next one will be out, I can't seem to write this one as fast as I can write my HP fic.<em>

_Thanks for reading._

_Your thoughts and opinions are always welcome._

_xoxo_

_Haley._


End file.
